


Horse riding dance

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很久之前写了贴饭否的，工作得暴躁用来报射（写中文真的大丈夫？<br/>Got some stupid ideas when I watched Novak's horse riding dance and wrote them down during a sleepy night several months ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Horse riding dance

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前写了贴饭否的，工作得暴躁用来报射（写中文真的大丈夫？  
> Got some stupid ideas when I watched Novak's horse riding dance and wrote them down during a sleepy night several months ago.

I  
"Roger, how do you think about my horse riding dance?" Novak asked while showing off the newly-learned trick.  
"Impressed. But I prefer it when you ride me." Roger smirked.

II  
"Can't believe it." Novak bit his bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping. "You still can't do horse riding dance after having watched me so many times."  
"I've done it during the expo tour." Roger protested.  
"You call it dancing?" Novak twisted one corner of his mouth.  
"Ok. Show me how you do it." Roger smiled, enjoying challenging his boyfriend.  
Novak wasn't a person who would refuse chances to show off. He swung slightly his hip before thrusting down until Roger was fully seated. They both hissed as the angle and the depth changed, which made Roger's prick brush across Novak's prostate. Novak gritted his teeth, separated legs wider to let Roger get in even deeper, placed his hands on Roger's chest for leverage and began to move himself up and down on Roger's length. He could see the wantonness in Roger's erotic gaze, hear it in his pants and groans, feel it in his straining muscles. Roger was controlled by lust, just as he was. Novak lowered his upper body and stopped barely several millimeters away from Roger's lips, gasping but smirking as well:"See? That's how to ride."


End file.
